Attache Calibur
The https://www.b-boys.jp/series/rider/item/detail/6048/ is the primary weapon used by Kamen Rider Zero-One.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=44971 It can also be used by Kamen Rider Vulcan. It is developed by Hiden Intelligence. Design The Attache Calibur consists of the following parts: Calibur Mode only * : The blade of the Attache Caliber. It is a straight sword that is made of cemented carbide, and boasts a sharpness enough to cut an armored car with a single blow. It is possible to further improve the sharpness and durability by binding it to the blade under the energy supply. * : The trigger of the Attache Caliber. When you pull the trigger, energy flows into the entire "Caliberkill", you can trigger various attacks. * : The hinge mechanism of the Attache Caliber. When the user Authorise is authenticated, the lock is released, and it is possible to expand from the attache state to the sword. It is also possible to trigger an energy charge attack by transforming it back to the attache state for defense or energy charge. * : The handle of the Attache Caliber. At the same time as being a grip, it has a role to transmit information such as parameters and operation manuals that visualize the operating status to the user. Attache Mode only * : The exterior of the Attache Caliber. Ultra-compression composite armor is completed by inserting 6 kinds of materials, which have different physical properties, into a plate made of titanium alloy, and super-compression by forging. Therefore, it can efficiently prevent against any attack while being about 1 cm thick, it functions as a shield to protect the user in the attache case state. * : A slot intended to insert Progrise Keys into. A non-contact learning by a built-in reader is started by loading a Progrise Key, and a special killing technique is possible by adding a part of the ability of the data image of a biological species 'Rider Model' to the slashing. However, this operation can not be performed if the limit is applied to the progrise key's . Modes The Attache Calibur has two modes: and Attache Calibur (Attache).jpg|Attache Mode Attache Calibur (Calibur).jpg|Blade Mode Special Attack If the Attache Calibur is changed back to Attache Mode, it will begin to charge. When it is switched back to Blade Mode, it will finish charging and pulling the trigger will perform a : Zero-One delivers a powerful energy slash. Normal Kaban Strash.png|Kaban Strash Finisher When a Progrise Key is inserted into the Attache Calibur, two finishing attacks can be performed. By pulling the trigger, a Kaban Strash with the power of the Progrise Key can be performed. By switching the Attache Calibur back to Attache Mode, charging it, and changing it back to Blade Mode, a finisher with the power of the Progrise Key will be performed. Kaban Strash= * : Yellow cyber-like energy is emitted from the Attache Calibur's blade before Zero-One delivers two powerful slashes. Rising Kaban Strash Step 1.PNG|Rising Kaban Strash (Step 1: Yellow cyber-like energy charging) Rising Kaban Strash Step 2.PNG|Rising Kaban Strash (Step 2: First slash) Rising Kaban Strash Step 3.PNG|Rising Kaban Strash (Step 3: Second slash) Rising Kaban Strash Step 4.PNG|Rising Kaban Strash (Step 4: Rising Kaban Strash) * : Teal cyber-like energy and a series of teal energy shark fins are projected before Zero-One slashes the enemy. |-| Kaban Dynamic= * : Behind The Scenes The Attache Calibur is voiced by brothers Maynard and Blaise Plant of Monkey Majik. Notes *The finisher name Kaban Dynamic was inspired from Gavan Dynamic, the finishing maneuver of and . *The weapon's gimmick of being a case-like object that converts into a weapon makes it similar to the GX-05 Cerberus and SB-555T Faiz Blaster, though, unlike them, it lacks a ranged weapon mode. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zero-One **Episode 1: I am the President and a Kamen Rider **Episode 2: Is AI The Enemy? The Ally? **Episode 3: That Man, Sushi Chef **Episode 4: I Saw The Bus Guide! Anna's Truth Category:Kamen Rider Zero-One Category:Arsenal (Zero-One) Category:Rider Weapon Category:Swords